That Was Us
by ausllysgalaxy
Summary: I think we all know how Austin and Ally's love story started. Music brought them together. They used to be two young people dreaming big of music, and together, they made it. But new two young hearts have the same dreams, how will their story start?


_**A/N Hey, it's me again with a new one-shot. So I got this idea when I saw some people wanting the show to end with two kids meeting like how Austin and Ally did. Well I tried writing that and here it is oh and Lily's age in here is about 15 which changes Austin and Ally's age, they're adults now. And as always, I hope you all will like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin and Ally, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, or anything else you might recognize.**_

 **Austin's POV**

"Ally, we need to pack," I say as I follow her down the stairs.

"I know, but can we just rest for now? Yesterday was so tiring," she says and sits down on one of the couches.

"I know, honey," I begin, sitting down beside her. "But-"

"Please," she stretches out the word while giving me the puppy eyes. Oh no.

I sigh giving up. "Okay, fine."

"Yay!" She cheers before laying her head on my shoulder. There some kids in the room, and yes we were watching them, but we let them off to themselves for just like about 10 minutes or so.

"Hey, Ally. Hey, Austin," we hear a voice greet.

We jump in surprise.

"Lily, you startled me there," says Ally.

"And me," I say.

Lily giggles. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. I just got bored."

"Have you practiced playing the guitar yet?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear me from upstairs?" She points up to the practice room where me and Ally were planning some stuffs for tomorrow.

I remember hearing some noise from downstairs while we were there. "So that's what that was." Ally and I say in unison.

"Am I improving?" Lily asks.

Ally and I look at each other. "Yup," we say again in unison.

"Thanks. Oh, and the new kid is here. I think his name is Lukas or something? I don't remember, but he's over there." She points to the table by the recording booth. We see a blonde guy about Lily's age looking down at a camera that's strapped around his neck. The three of us walks over to him.

"Hey, bud," I say.

"You're the new kid, Lukas, right?" Ally asks.

He looks up from his camera. "Yeah, that's me," he answers shyly.

"Well welcome to the A&A Music Factory," says Ally.

"Yeah," says Lily. "So what do you play?"

Lukas looks at her. "Actually, I can kind of play the drums. I'm just new so I'm still getting used to it."

"Would you like to show us?' I ask.

"Um, yeah, sure," he says before standing up. Lily grabs his hand and leads him to where the drums are. I see Lukas mouth 'whoa' on the way. Ally and I follow them.

"Here ya go," Lily says.

"Thanks, I knew that," he teases her.

I see Lily blushes at his comment.

Oohh, I see a love story forming here.

Lukas's about to play the drums before Lily stops him. "Wait! You wanna take your camera off first?"

He looks down at his chest where the camera is hanging off."Oh, I almost forgot." He takes off the camera and stands up to put it on the nearby table.

Me, Lily, and Ally stands aside to watch him play. He actually did really well for a beginner.

"That was good," I compliment.

"Thanks," he says confidently, but not cocky like.

I like this kid.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Ally agrees.

"Thank you, ma'am," Lukas says politely. I snicker but stopped after Ally gives me a glare.

"Oh, no, don't call me 'ma'am,'" my wife says. "Just call me Ally."

"Oh, then thank you, Ally."

"You're welcome," she says nicely as I smile.

"Hey, Lily, do you mind showing Lukas around?" I ask.

"You trust me with doing that?"

Ally chuckles. "Of course, you're a big girl now."

Lily smiles confidently. "I am, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are." I say as she grabs Lukas's hand, Lukas grabbing his camera by its straps on the way.

Ally and I just look at each other and smile.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

"And this is Austin and Ally's practice room." I say as we stand in front of their practice room, ending the tour, I guess you could say.

"Nice," he says. "And thanks for showing me around. You're pretty cool."

I feel heat going up my cheeks. "Thanks, I guess you're pretty cool, too."

Lukas chuckles. "It was cool of Austin and Ally for trusting you to show people around the school."

"No, yeah, I love them, they're really cool. I'm actually jealous of their kid, whom they are expecting soon. You're going to love them."

"Ally's pregnant? That's amazing. I hope her and Austin name their kid Lukas if it's a boy," he says. "-And really?"

"I do, too and yeah, why are you so surprised?" I giggle. We sit down on the steps on the stage.

"Because you're pretty good for a beginner," he teases.

"Well I could say the same to you. You play the drums great for a beginner."

"Thanks," he smiles.

Wow, that smile's cute. Not that I like him though, pgt what, who said that?

"So what do you play?" Lukas asks.

"Didn't you hear me play earlier?"

"You play the guitar?"

"Well what do you think?" I laugh.

"Nothing," he giggles.

"I know, I'm still pretty bad at it," I admit.

"What are you talking about?" He looks at me. "You're really good. And don't cry, big girls don't cry," Lukas says then boops my nose.

"I'm not going to cry," I chuckle. "And don't 'boop' mah nose."

Lukas puts his hands up in defeat.

"So I see you also like taking pictures," I say changing the topic.

He looks at his camera. "Oh yeah, my mom gave me a camera for my birthday last year and I loved taking pictures ever since."

"So you've only been into photography for a year?" I tease.

"Shut up," he smiles as he shoves me by my shoulder.

"Can I see some pictures you've taken?" I ask. Hey! I want to see some cool pictures. I'm into photography, too.

"Sure," he stretches out the camera in front of me.

Lukas smiles before showing me some of the photos.

He's a pretty cool guy.

 **Lukas's POV**

"What? No way, I love that song!" I say excitedly.

"Me, too!" Lily exclaims.

Lily seems like a really chill girl, and we have a lot of things in common, like how we both love music and how we want to end up in the music business someday.

"When your legs don't walk like they used to before..." Lily starts.

I grin. "And I can't sweep you off of your feet."

"Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?"

"Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"

"And darling I will be loving you till we're seventy…" We sing in harmony.

I see some kids forming a circle around us, even Austin and Ally were and also a red head and a Latina watching in the corner of my eyes.

They clap as Lily and I finish the song. We hear a round of compliments from most of the kids.

Austin, Ally, the red head and Latina I saw earlier walks over to us.

"That was amazing you guys!" Austin says.

"Yeah, your voices sound perfect together!" Ally exclaims.

"Thank you," Lily and I say in unison. We look at each other before laughing.

The Latina gasps. "You guys could be partners. I could manage you-"she starts.

I look at Lily, wondering who the Latina is.

"She's Trish; she manages Austin and Ally and is also their best friend. The red head is Dez and he films most of Austin and Ally's music video. It's unbelievable; they made it in the music business and their dreams together." Lily whispers. I nod and turn my attention back to Trish.

"And you two could make it together." Trish finishes.

"Look, I don't really know, I mean I only know how to write some songs, but I'm only just starting on that." I say. It's true, I actually tried writing some songs before, and now I'm trying it again.

"That's great!" Dez, I believe is his name, exclaims.

"But, I don't see myself as a singing person," I finish.

"Really?" Ally asks.

"Seriously?" Trish adds.

"Are you kidding me?" Austin says.

"What are you talking about?" Dez asks.

I look at them confuse.

"Yeah," says Lily. "Did you not hear yourself? You're amazing at singing."

Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish nods.

"Wow, I didn't know that, but I'm really into songwriting. Maybe I could sing and write."

"Yes, you can!" All five of them shout.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"You kind of did," Lily smirks.

"Well what about Lily, she's amazing, too. She can sing." I look at them.

"Thank you," Lily says flattered. I sent her a soft smile.

 **Ally's POV**

Wow, Lukas and Lily really are great together. Their voices just fits perfectly, it's like a perfect match.

"You guys could be partners!" Trish suggests. Austin, Dez and I nod our heads in agreement.

Lukas and Lily look hesitant.

"We'll think about it," they say.

"Okay, well we got to run. Wes still need to pack for our honeymoon," says my husband.

"Dez, Trish can you take care of the school for a week?"

Dez and Trish nods. "Thank you guy, I love you!"

"Have fun!" I hear Dez and Trish say.

We headed off to the door on our way to our apartment.

"I love you," I say out of the blue.

"I love you, too," he says as he leans down to my level and kisses me passionately.

Oh, how much I love him. I can't wait for our honeymoon.

* * *

 **Lukas's POV**

"Lily!" I shout through the room which caused all the students and Dez ad Trish to look my way.

"Yeah?" She pops out of nowhere with her pink electric guitar.

I walk over to her. "I need to talk to you."

"We're back!" We hear Austin and Ally walk in the school. We welcomed them back.

"So you wanted to talk?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, can we go somewhere private?"

"Um, I'm sure Austin and Ally won't mind us going in the practice room?"

We go up in the practice room. I let her in first before closing the door behind me.

She sits on the piano bench as I sit down beside her, swinging my guitar behind me. Yes, I play the guitar too.

"So do you remember when Trish suggested that we should be partners and get in the music business?" I ask.

Lily's face lit up. "Yeah, like a week ago."

"Do you still want to?" I ask hopefully.

Lily puts on a thinking face. "Yes, yes I do."

We both stand up I went in for a hug but she went in for a handshake. We tried again and she went in for a hug and I went in for a handshake. Well isn't this awkward. We just give up and smile at each other. "We're partners now."

"Lukas and Lily," says Lily as I nod.

"You play the guitar?" Lily asks, noticing my guitar, and she's about to touch it, but I stop her.

"Don't touch my guitar."

* * *

 _ **Reviews are always nice to see.**_


End file.
